castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle/Favor Generals
Archive of all previous and current Monthly Specials (bought with Favor Points on the Oracle page). *If anybody knows the months better please update them, they may be inaccurate. If you notice any mistakes please also correct. *Bonuses listed as [ +X Stat ] are Passive Bonuses granted for that item while the specific General is Active. Read This, or Else! :PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT ALTHOUGH THE DEVELOPERS OF CASTLE AGE DO NOT PROHIBIT THE USE OF THESE DIRECT BUY LINKS, THEY WILL NOT SUPPORT PLAYERS SHOULD THERE BE PROBLEMS OR ISSUES WHEN BUYING USING THIS METHOD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :If there's an error, misclick, bought too many, or whatever else, Support WILL NOT help you as it is not officially in-game via the Oracle Page * If you want to buy any generals or items listed, simply replace ## with the corresponding 'Number' listed in the boxes below. :BUY URL: :http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/oracle.php?buychoice=## : :BE SURE YOU WANT TO BUY BEFORE DOING THIS! * If you look below, each item is in its own contained little box that describes what it is, what its attack and defense values are, how many favor points it costs, and the choice number that corresponds to the Hero/Equipment/Magic/Soldier. If you use the number with the buy url above, and if you have enough favor points to buy the thing in question, you will buy it. * You cannot purchase the same hero again. You will not lose any favor points if you attempt to. You will simply be redirected to the oracle page with a notice like "Sorry! You can only have one Kaiser!" = 2012 = June 2012 - Brakus May 2012 - Kendra April 2012 (II) - Zolthar April 2012 (I) - Kanbe March 2012 (II) - Feredir & Erynion March 2012 (I) - Frost February 2012 - Aesir & Vanir = 2011 = November 2011 - Xelia October 2011 - Tefaera September 2011 - Joan September 2011 - Rafaria August 2011 - Ephraline July 2011 - Caine June 2011 - Alexandria June 2011 - Anya May 2011 - Meekah April 2011 - Shivak April 2011 - Syren March 2011 - Aethyx March 2011 - Tyxeros February 2011 - Maalvus February 2011 - Daphne January 2011 - Oberon January 2011 - Dolomar = 2010 = December 2010 - Therian December 2010 - Deshara November 2010 - Sanna November 2010 - Crissana October 2010 - Gawain October 2010 - Azul September 2010 - Elora September 2010 - Azalia August 2010 - Zin August 2010 - Solara July 2010 - Suri July 2010 - Godric June 2010 - Adriana June 2010 - Kataan May 2010 - Barbarus May 2010 - Kaiser April 2010 - Scarlett April 2010 - Kaylen March 2010 - Minerva March 2010 - Fenris February 2010 - Lailah February 2010 - Slayer January 2010 - Gorlak January 2010 - Dexter = 2009 = December 2009 - Lyra December 2009 - Aria November 2009 - Memnon October 2009 - Lucius September 2009 - Illusia August 2009 - Vorenus July 2009 - Lothar Summer 2009 - The Sisters, Helena & Marina April 2009 - Percival Category:Oracle